Talk:Limbo: Border Jail
Deva Path Considering the invisible force and similarities to Shinra Tensei, would it be safe to assume it could be derived from the Deva Path? "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 15:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Directly from the wiki: "The Deva Path (天道, Tendō) grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people." This new technique functions a similar way as Shinra Tensei, but apparently at a larger range and possibly power. --Questionaredude (talk) 16:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to wait a week to see if anyone else had any input, so I'll ask again. Using the info as stated directly from the wiki, how is adding the Deva Path speculation if its' main power is to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces? Just like this technique has done with the latter. --Questionaredude (talk) 07:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly. I would have no issue either way. All techniques of the Rinnegan seem to be derived from a specific Path any way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Because it's speculation. That's enough reason not to put it in the article. Seelentau 愛議 14:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Seriously is Deva Path because this jutsu has a repulsive force. The Deva Path has both attractive and repulsive forces so it makes since to include this jutsu's parent as the Deva Path. They both have repulsive forces. Why can't you believe it from the picture? It already has enough evidence for it to be counted as a deva path jutsu. The tailed beasts were obviously repelled.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 20:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Image What image could possibly be used for this? One of the tailed beasts getting punched by nothingness? Or Madara just activating the jutsu on page 12? Norleon (talk) 20:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Why not both of them? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::True, might work as well! :D ::I am counting on you raw guys out there! :) Norleon (talk) 22:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) plot hole. madara was unable to summon kurama sealed inside of naruto, but he was able to summon the gedo mazo even though it was was sealed inside of obito, why?--Caseather (talk) 22:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :The statue is not a tailed beast. We should not expect it to operate as one.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I insist on adding Deva Path as the parent jutsu. Is evident is deva because rinbo hengoku repelled the tailed beasts. Deva path has powers of repelling and attracting so it makes sense to add it as the parent jutsu of Rinbo: Hengoku.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :This is pure speculation, even though I'm not hesitant to agree with you. We don't know for sure and therefore it has not to be included as a fact. Seelentau 愛議 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't think k it's pure speculation. The picture clearly depicts the tailed beasts being knocked down and the description of this article uses the word force and mentions repelling the tailed beasts. So it can be concluded Rinbo: Hengoku has a repulsive force. Since it's a rinnegan technique and it repels, it could only mean the parent jutsu is Deva Path since it also has a repulsive force. There is no need for confirmation since the picture of the tailed beasts being repelled gives us enough prove that Rinbo: Hengoku is a Deva Path jutsu that has a repulsive force. Prove also includes visual not only on words.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 21:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::It's how things are done at this wikia. Unless something is specifically said, it is speculation until proven otherwise. How much things are handwaved depends on what however. I personally feel in my cold dead bones that Rinbo: Hengoku is a Deva Path technique, but I will probably never push the issue because I doubt it will qualify under the whole "handwaving" bit.--23:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I think if enough people feel like it is a Deva Path jutsu then it should be added as one. I get it how you believe is speculation unless stated but the picture clearly depicts it acting as a Deva Path jutsu so I think is all right to add it as one based on visual evidence. I mean you believe it, I believe it, and few other people in the previous discussion believe it too. Since we all believe its Deva then we should put it as the parent jutsu.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 01:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Because a counter argument is very simple: It could have been a powerful wind based technique that was based on the eye as like Amaterasu is based on the eye. That is the reason why speculation on "probably" falls flat. :And I feel I must point out again, I do believe it's a Deva Path technique. I just won't fight one way or the other and I am simply providing explanations.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I see you point. Can you add Deva Path(presumed) as the parent jutsu because in Tsunade's article her nature type is lightning(presumed)? Or can you write its considered to be Deva Path in the article until proven otherwise?--Rinneganmaster (talk) 02:13, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't work that way. If memory serves me correctly Tsunade's article shouldn't have that in the article anyway. And like I said, I don't plan to do anything related to this article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Still is a rinnegan jutsu and it repels. Also many others think is okay for it to be considered a deva jutsu. Even you believe it.--Rinneganmaster (talk) 07:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Translation? Isn't the custom on this wiki to translate kanji that are given readings that match the pronunciation of English words, to the English word? As is the case with Storm Release: Laser Circus? So the article title should be "Limbo: Hengoku". --ScruffyC (talk) 01:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :That would make this article be called "Limbo: Limbo". It's getting harder by the week to make of this manga. Omnibender - Talk - 03:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) evading rinbo anyone care to mention that it can somehow be evaded...just saying...I think it would at least be worth mentioning in a trivia...if not in the article itself...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 09:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC) It as never stated that he dodged the Rinbo:Hengoku but he thought that to himself because it just had no effect on him Riptide240 (talk) 09:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC)